Vehicle convertible tops are conventionally stored in a laterally extending U-shaped storage well of the associated vehicle. Such storage wells in the past for the most part have been covered with a boot of flexible material to provide the vehicle with an aesthetically appealing appearance with the convertible top stored. Convertible top boots of a partially or fully rigid construction have also previously been proposed such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,170,726 Lystad and 4,512,606 Trostle et al.
Another rigid convertible top boot is disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,233 of Boydston. This rigid boot has a forwardly opening U-shape whose center section provides storage and receives a cover that is held in place by securement of the boot. As such, the center storage area is not readily accessible for opening and closing in order to permit easy storage of articles.
Other prior art references noted by a search conducted for the present invention include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,154,341 Booth and 3,172,695 Bordinat, Jr. which both disclose rigid tonneau covers; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,675 Zankl which discloses a luggage compartment lid having a cover that is openable in order to permit access to the luggage compartment.